As is well known in the art, firearms and handguns come in a variety of manufactured sizes, e.g., some referred to as full-size, compact and sub-compact. Hand grips for such weapons are often ergonomically formed of materials which are easy to grip, some of which are even compressible, to allow the user to better grasp the firearm handle. The grips often include a front strap, side panels and a back strap.
Many handguns have a magazine well in the grip for inserting therein a magazine that contains rounds of ammunition. Magazines are manufactured in different sizes in accordance with the size of the handgun as well as in accordance to the number of rounds that the magazine holds, such that the floor plate of the magazine is generally flush with the bottom of the grip.
In general, a particular handgun is designed to operate with a unique projectile caliber, such as but not limited to, 9 mm or .22 or .45. If a shooter wishes to change from one caliber to another, the shooter must use a different handgun for each different caliber.